Masked Ball
by Moonprincess998
Summary: Prince Endymion of Earth must marry soon but he refuses to have an arranged marriage, To find the princess of his dreams he throws a masked ball but when he finally finds her it leads to the destruction of two powerful kingdoms. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Serenity. Serenity, are you listening to me?"

Blinking, Princess Serenity snapped to attention. She had been adminiring the beautiful blue planet known as Earth. "Hmn? Sorry mother, you were saying?"

Sighing, Queen Serenity shook her head. "You must learn to pay more attention; you'll never learn anything by day-dreaming." She turned to stand in front of her daughter. "It'll soon be time for you to take a Prince and with him you must be ready to take on my role of protecting Earth."

"Mother...why can't people from the Moon Kingdom go to Earth?"

"Because it's forbidden, just like it's forbidden for the people of Earth to come to the Moon Kingdom."

"Why?" Serenity looked passed her mother to the blue sphere behind her. "It looks so pretty and peaceful."

"The King of Earth and I couldn't agree on some issues. We learned to agree to disagree. Our duty is to protect the Earth from anything trying to disrupt the peace, but they don't see us as protectors." She turned, looking at the planet. "They grew jealous of the power the moon gives us and our long life span; so to protect ourselves from any waging war, the King and I agreed to ban all travel between the two Kingdoms." With a sigh she turned back to her daughter. "Come along, we have much to do. There are lessons to be learned, the royal Court to attend and training to become Queen."

Sighing, Serenity followed behind her mother. 'I wish I could see Earth for myself instead of living in a mirror on the moon...'

"I'm not marrying her!" Prince Endymion protested. "She's not even a Princess of Earth."

"Which is exactly my point! Earth has no Princess because you refuse to marry," the King of Earth rubbed his forehead. "Endymion, you're my only child-I want to see you happy; at least meet with her-you don't even know what she looks like."

"No father. I refuse to marry just so you can further your political ambition with the rest of the Solar System." Endymion turned and stared at the blinding brightness of the Moon. 'If they protect the people of Earth, then how come they can't protect me from my own father's ideals?' Sighing, he spoke aloud. "If you truly care about my happiness, then let me choose my own Princess-at a Mask, tomorrow night." With that, he headed out into his rose garden.

The King-although shocked from the manner his son had spoken to him-was delighted his son was going to choose a bride at long last. 'It's a good thing I didn't make official wedding plans-that boy is certainly head-strong.' He rubbed his hands together in glee.

"Tomorrow night," he announced to the Court. "There will be a Mask-the Prince will choose his bride, I want invitations sent to EVERY available Princess in the Galaxy."

Outside Prince Endymion sat on a stone bench and sighed. He couldn't understand why his father wanted him to marry so quickly or why he had arranged his hand in marriage to a Princess he had never met.

"It sounds like your father has just announced something big," Kunzite observed, stepping away from the terrace leading into the throne room.

Endymion put his head in the palms of his hands. "Yeah...wedding plans."

"Really? Tell us, which Courtier or Commoner are you going to make a Princess?"

"No. My father wanted an arranged marriage with a Princess from another Kingdom, but we came to a compromise."

"Somehow, I get the feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear," Zoicite chirped up as he stood next to Kunzite.

"I'm going to host a Mask. Basically I choose a Princess to be my bride and my father gets to further his political ambitions.

Zoicite's laughter rang out. "Let me get this straight. Your father wanted you to marry a complete stranger, only for you to end up choosing a complete stranger as your bride? Do you have a few screws loose in that brain of yours? Don't you know Beryl is totally in love with you?"

"She's just a Courtier not a Princess. Sure, we've grown up together, but I don't love her...she's like a kid sister."

"And how do you plan to choose a Princess to your liking if you can't see her face?" Jadeite asked. He had been listening in on the coversation as he stood guard just meters away from the Prince.

"I know the fates will guide me to the right one-when I see her, I'll know."

The sound of a stone moving caught his attention.

The four Generals didn't miss it either. Nephrite moved in front of Endymion, ready to protect him. Endymion stepped aside, shaking his head at Nephrite; something told him they weren't in danger.

Drawing in her breath, Serenity looked at Luna for help. She hadn't seen the stone before it was too late.

"Your hood Serenity, put it up," Luna whispered as she dashed behind Serenity, hiding under the baby-pink cloak. "There's no time to run away."

Nodding, Serenity pulled up the hood of her cloak, letting most of the material shield her face.

"Leave me," she heard the Prince say to his four Generals.

"He has four protectors just like me," Serenity whispered down to Luna, making the observation. "He's so handsome; I wonder what his name is."

The endless silence seemed eternal to the Princess. Her heart began thumping hard and fast. She held her breath, waiting to be caught and thrown at the mercy of Earth's Court.

"You can come out now," Prince Endymion finally spoke up as he leaned again the pillar the Princess was hiding behind.

Princess Serenity stayed put.

"I promise I won't bite and if you come out now, I won't throw you at my father's feet."

Drawing in a shakey breath, Princess Serenity stepped out of her hiding place and found herself a good foot shorter than the Prince. 'Look down,' she told herself. 'If he sees my crescent moon mark...' she couldn't complete the thought, she didn't know what happened to the people who disobeyed the law between the two Kingdoms.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Serenity stayed silent.

"Are you mute?"

She shook her head.

"Then will you at least look at me? I may be the Prince of Earth, but there's nothing in the laws to say you can't look at me."

Keeping her head down, Serenity fought the urge to look up into his eyes, to see what color they were.

Frustrated, Endymion tucked two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"How did you get into my rose garden?"

Gasping, Serenity tried to pull away, she felt sure her mark was exposed, but she found herself frozen to the spot. "I...I..." She stammered, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. "I...like roses..." she sighed as her eyes accidentally caught sight of his. They were the same shade of blue as Earth seen from the Moon.

"I saw it from the lake; I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours," she lied. She had seen Prince Endymion on her viewing screen. Deciding he was the most handsome man Earth had to offer, she had talked Luna into descending to Earth with her so she could meet him or at the very least see him for real.

"Well it is..." his voice trailed off to nothing more than a murmur. 'There's something strange about her,' he decided, feeling as though he wanted to pull down her hood and see who she really was. 'Her eyes, I want to see them...' and he found her candy-pink coated lips shinning with gloss beckoning him to take a taste. 'I've never felt like this before...to have a girl stand so close to me, yet she seems so far away...there's just something that makes me want to protect her...'

A gentle breeze picked up, catching her cherries scented perfume.

Endymion breathed it in. "Tell me your name," he requested in a soft voice as one hand idly reached up for her hood to bring it down.

Fear stabbed at her heart. 'Don't...please...don't...' she silently begged him.

She was relieved when they were interrupted.

"Your highness, the Queen requests your presence," a Courtier politely interrupted with a smile reserved only for him.

"Thank you Beryl. Tell mother I'll be in momentarily."

Serenity took the opportunity to flee; with Luna in her hands, she ran to the lake.

Seeing his mystery girl escape, Endymion called out after her. "Come to the Mask tomorrow night!" It was pointless to run after her. 'Tomorrow, I won't let you get away so easily.'

Serenity didn't make a gesture of acknowledgement.

Turning, Endymion looked at Beryl. Her expression changed from spite toward the other woman to a bright smile. "A Mask sounds like fun."

"Don't get any ideas Beryl. It's for Princesses only-by invitation." He pushed pass her and into the throne room.

Snubbed, Beryl couldn't believe what Endymion had just said, they had grown up together and now she was treated like nothing but a simple servant. 'It's that girl!' she silently hissed. 'It's all because of her!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Her heart was still thumping hard and fast. She drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "Thank you Luna." She took off her cloak.

"Now you can stop wondering what Earth looks like and you've satisfied your curiosity with seeing the Prince of Earth," commented Luna as she jumped on the Princess' bed and made herself comfortable.

"I still don't know his name," she looked up at her viewing screen. "He's so handsome and kind. He could have revealed me to his father, but he didn't and let's not forget he's the ONLY Prince in the Solar System who has caught my attention."

"I think, it sounds like you're in love with the Prince of Earth. Your mother will be so pleased...and to be invited to the Mask is a noble gesture."

"On no Luna, no!" She spun around, her eyes locking on Luna. "Mother doesn't know we went down to Earth and what's more, he doesn't know who I am." She sighed, "but I want to see him again...I HAVE to!"

Walking over to her bed, she flopped down next to Luna, her arms over his head; she glanced back at the screen. "I don't know what to do. If I go to the Mask, I'll be recognized for sure. . .my stupid crescent moon mark will surely have me tossed out..."

Suddenly, unrepentantly, Sailor Venus stepped out of hiding. "Princess, you went down to Earth! You know travel between the two Kingdoms is forbidden."

Serenity sat up. "Venus!" She tore her eyes away from the screen. "How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to hear about dilemma."

"Oh please Venus, don't tell my mother. She'll punish me for certain."

Glaring up at the viewing screen, Venus took in the image of Earth's Crowned Prince.

"Endymion certainly does look handsome in that black armor of his," she threw a glance at Serenity. "But if it's not his armor, or dark hair...not even his eyes that gets your heart pounding...then it must be the cape." She winked.

Serenity giggled. "It's everything," she flopped back down with a sigh. Her long white chiffon gown billowing out around her. "Endymion. His name is as romantic as he is..."

"But Princess, it's impossible to attend the Mask, even with an invitation," Venus pointed out as she walked over to the Princess. "Your mother won't allow it. I may be your Guardian and adviser, but I still have to answer to Queen Serenity."

"I HAVE to see him again Venus. Mother's been pushing me to choose a Prince from our Solar System, I've chosen Earth's Prince." Serenity felt as if she was at the point of begging.

It was as if Venus had done a complete one-hundred and eighty degree turn on Serenity. "Serenity, please. For both Kingdoms, put Endymion out of your mind." Seeing tears in her eyes, she tried to lighten the situation. "I'm saying this as a friend to you, not just your Guardian. I don't want to see your heart broken." With that, Venus left the Princess' chamber.

"A Mask! How exciting..." Sailor Jupiter sighed, holding the envelope containing the royal invitation, close to her chest.

"Who would have thought the Prince of Earth would want to find a bride this way?" Sailor Mars spoke up, placing her invitation back into its envelope.

"I heard his father was planning to arrange a marriage for him, but the Prince refused it. Meeting someone on your wedding day is completely absurd!" Sailor Mercury commented. She hadn't opened her own invitation as she knew she too was invited.

Sailors: Pluto, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus; had placed theirs in a small fire created by Sailor Mars, explaining they had a duty to fulfill rather than enjoying a Mask by the Prince of Earth.

"I wonder who he'll choose. I know we're not the only available Princesses in the Galaxy," Mars rambled on. "Still, it would be nice if one of was chosen." She looked at Venus. "Do you know if Princess Serenity received an invitation?"

Lying, Venus shook her head. She had been staring at her own invite without blinking, her mind elsewhere. "You know Earth won't invite someone from the Moon Kingdom into their own Kingdom. Besides, even if they did, you know Queen Serenity won't let Princess Serenity attend."

"Poor Serenity," Mercury's heart went out to her.

"No Serenity. My word is final. You're not to attend the Mask. You're my only daughter-I can't risk them thinking its to further my political aspects with Earth. It's hard enough trying to keep Earth safe, I don't want to worry about you too."

As tears stung Princess Serenity's eyes, she stood tall and strong-refusing to cry. She had taken Luna's advice to ask her mother if she could attend the Mask-for diplomatic reasons, not because she had been personally invited. "I'm only trying to help you mother. If I can reason with the Prince of Earth, then maybe we'll have a chance for true peace."

"I said no Serenity. Leave the politics to me and enjoy your life; I'm sure there's a handsome Prince out there just waiting for you-let Earth's Prince find his own Princess, one whose Kingdom can co-exist with his own," she was getting frustrated with her daughter's constant pushing to attend the Mask. She was beginning to get an uneasy feeling that her only daughter had already been invited.

'But I want OURS to mother,' Serenity silently cried out to her mother as she fled the room in tears.

Throwing herself on her bed, Serenity buried her head in all her satin pillows. "It's not fair! Everyone-even my Guardians -went to the Mask and I'm not allowed." She sobbed. "What am I going to do Luna? I have to see him again, I just HAVE to!"

"Then you'll just have to go in disguise," she jumped up into a back-flip and landed gracefully on all four paws. A white mask lay in front of her.

"Put this on with your cloak and catch a moonbeam down to Earth."

Happiness shone through Serenity like a bright moonbeam as she snatched up the mask. "Oh thank you Luna!" She hugged her faithful companion. "You're always so kind to me."

"But you MUST be back here by the last stroke of midnight or your mother will know for sure because the moonbeams are at their longest, you won't have time to get back before the changing of the guards; you know they always look in on you."

Placing the mask over her eyes, Serenity caught sight of herself in the mirror and noticed it didn't conceal her moon crescent mark.

She frowned. 'No mask can ever hide who I am...'

Feeling a burning sensation where her mark was, the mirror showed it fading away.

It was time to see her Prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Mask was well underway, but Prince Endymion wasn't interested in much of the dancing and greeting guests, instead he was on the look out for his mysterious guest from the night before.

He had greeted many Princesses, but none came close to the one he wanted to make his Princess...he hadn't stopped thinking about her since she had fled from his presence.

"Would you care to dance?" Came a voice from behind.

Startled, Prince Endymion turned; his hand automatically reaching for his sword. "No thank you Beryl," his eyes fogging with suspicion. 'Why is she always there whenever I turn around...?' He turned back to looking over the lake. "I'm just getting some air."

Unable to take anymore of Endymion's brush-offs, Beryl's expression turned from kindness to cold anger. "You're waiting for HER aren't you? You always use to make time for me, but now that you've met HER, it's like you don't see me anymore."

"How DARE you speak to me that way. I'm royalty and you're nothing but a simple COMMONER to me-don't you forget it!"

With watery eyes Beryl fled; her long red hair flaying out around her as tears began to splash down onto the purple material of her dress. 'Someday Endymion...you WILL be mine and I WILL be Queen.'

"Is everything alright?" Asked Kunzite as he danced passed Endymion with the Princess of Venus. He had been watching the event unfold and became worried.

"Yes...yes it is. You know Beryl, if she doesn't get her way..."

Kunzite nodded and continued dancing.

Prince Endymion was almost at the point of envy. His four Guardians had found Princesses to dance with, whilst he was left to watch over the rose garden in hope of seeing his mystery girl.

"The roses look lovely in the moonlight..."

Hearing the soft voice behind him, Endymion stiffened. For the first time since he was a child, he was afraid; too afraid to look behind him in fear the voice was only his imagination or didn't belong to the one he was hoping to dance with.

Feeling as if she was being ignored, Princess Serenity stepped in front of him. "You must love growing them," she said as she took off her cloak and drapped it on the railing of the steps, leading down to the garden.

She was thankful her moon crescent mark wasn't visible, but was frightened he would recognize the style of her hair-the same as buns and pig-tails as her mother wore. Though she was not going to show her fear.

"You came!" Endymion extended an arm to draw her close. "But you didn't have to wear a mask, it's only you I want-not them."

Laughing lightly, Serenity stepped back. "You invited me to the Mask, so naturally I was obliged to wear one too." Her eyes met his. "We think alike," she touched her matching mask as if she were to remove it, but instead she just dropped her hand. "I don't know why you personally invited me. You don't know anything about me-not even my name. I could be a Princess or a commoner."

"So tell me your name...tell me everything about you," he stepped closer. "Princess or not, I'm glad you decided to come."

She tried to step back, needing to hold her ground of secrecy. "Names and history aren't important at the moment...why did you invite me?"

His chuckle was low and soft, almost like a purr. "Because there's just something about you, it's like we're destined." He gathered her up into his arms and danced her down the steps into the rose garden. "Your hair...it's like spun moonlight...why haven't I seen you before last night?"

Pausing for a moment, he snapped off part of a rose bud and threaded it into Serenity's hair. "Can you at least tell me what Kingdom you are from?" He picked up a clump of her hair and let is sift through his fingers like milk.

"Because I can't keep sneaking away to see you...last night was a chance meeting. Tonight you invited me-I disobeyed mother-she won't like it if I'm gone or if you visit..."

"Why? I'm the Prince of Earth, she'd be delighted her daughter found a Prince to bring home."

"Please no. I just want to stay like this...what matters now is that I'm here." Unable to stop himself playing with Serenity's hair, he picked up a handful of strands and brought them to his lips. 'Cherries. The same as last night,' he told himself as he kissed the strands. He wanted to kiss her lips, to hold her close and never let go-she was going to be his bride.

"Endymion..." his name slipped from her lips in a simple sigh of love.

Up on the stairs, carefully hidden in the shadows, Beryl watched. "The Moon Princess!" She hissed. "He's chosen her over me, how can he be so blind? To fall in love with a witch from the Moon. . .it can't be. I won't let it happen." She looked wildly looked around, trying to find or think of anything to make the Princess flee. "The King, he'll know..."

"How is it," he was pushing the subject again. "That you know my name and I don't know yours?"

"Every Princess in the Solar System has heard of you. You're literally the most handsome man on Earth. I think any unwed Princess is beating each other off with a stick just get their claws into you." Realizing she was giving herself away, she looked anywhere but at him, thankful the Princesses of: Pluto, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus were standing guard instead of enjoying the Mask. 'At least he'll think I'm from one of the outer planets and not the moon.'

Endymion put two and two together just as Serenity had hoped. 'So she's not from the Earth and she's a Princess, she must be from the outer planets. . .but which one?' "Marry me," he found himself saying, leaning in for a kiss overjoyed his Princess was truly a Princess.

Closing her eyes, Serenity waited for his kiss-the one kiss she had been longing for. It never came.

"The Princess!"

Opening her eyes, Serenity was horrified to hear Princess Mars' voice interrupt a moment her heart had stopped beating for.

The chiming of a distant clock echoed-midnight.

"I can't!" Serenity finally answered Endymion as she fled, grabbing her cloak from the stairs and ignoring her four Guardians.

"Why? I love you!"

"Because it's wrong...you don't know me..." She made her way to the lake; one of her glass slippers falling off as she ran. Leaving it behind, she made it on the lake as the clock finished chiming.

Running after Serenity, Endymion picked up the slipper. "Wait, please!"

"I'm sorry."

She waited for the moon to catch her in its brilliance.

Desperate, Endymion looked around, he needed to find away to get her to stay.

As the clouds moved away from the full moon, he noticed Serenity wading out and begin to walk on the lake as if it was ice.

With her back toward him, she was thankful he couldn't see her mask fade away and the burning sensation returning her crescent moon mark in its rightful place. Tears stung her eyes. She didn't want to leave, but just to know he was in love with her was enough.

"It's no use trying to get her stay my boy," came the King's voice from the darkness. "She's the Princess of the Moon Kingdom."

With wide eyes, Prince Endymion turned to see his father. "You mean...?"

"Yes. She's Princess Serenity."

With disbelief, Prince Endymion faced the lake again, just in time to see Serenity's moonbeam turn into a bright ball of white light and disappear.

"Yes, she is the one you refused to marry, the entire reason you asked for this Mask." He too looked up at the moon. "Whoever would have guessed the two of you would come together on your own."

"Why didn't you tell me she was beautiful and mysterious? I want to know everything about her...Serenity..."

The King of Earth began to walk back into the rose garden. "Even I don't know much about her. I know she carries her mother's name, her life span is alot longer than ours because of the Silver Imperium Crystal-come to think of it, I'm not sure how old she is." He stopped to smell a rose then stood straight; looking at his son he smiled. "I wanted the two of you to marry so we could put an end to this feud, not to further my political ambitions. I was delighted to hear Beryl announce the Princess Serenity's presence at the Mask-though just between you and me, I think she was a little jealous of the girl."

Still standing on the lake's edge, Endymion listened to his father as he continued to look up at the moon. He held tightly onto the glass slipper. "Why do they protect Earth?" He asked suddenly, realizing he had never been told the reason.

Taking a moment to think, the King of Earth sat on one of the steps. "Let's see...where to begin? Hmmn, well I guess; each Princess from a planet is a Sailor Senshi with special powers-their duty is to protect the Moon Kingdom's royal family, but the Moon and Earth don't have a Sailor Senshi-that's why we're both protected.

"Long ago, back before you or I were born, an evil being tried to become Queen of Earth -her name was Metallia. Somehow she had managed to slip pass all the Sailor Senshi, but as she reached the moon, the light from the Silver Imperium Crystal sent her into the sun. As a promise to the people of Earth, the Moon Kingdom vowed to never let any negative forces reach Earth."

"Is that why there's a feud? Because we can't protect ourselves?" Endymion suddenly asked as he turned to face his father.

"No. It's because many people on Earth now think the Moon Kingdom rules over Earth instead of Earth's Kingdom; but hopefully that will all change when the two Kingdoms unite."

"I want to see her now-to give her back her slipper and tell her mother of my love for her daughter."

The King laughed. "You can't. There's only one way to get to the moon and that's when the Moon Kingdom opens its moonbeams for a traveler; besides you have a Mask to host or have you forgotten?"

'Tomorrow, I promise I shall see you again and give you back you beautiful glass slipper with the promise to marry you...' He silently vowed to Princess Serenity before headed inside with his father.

Little did either man know; in the darkness, stood Beryl-listening.

"Queen Metallia hmn? If I can set her free, then she can get rid of that Moon brat for me and I shall become Earth's Princess."

She slipped away, in search for the old hall of records.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"You went back down to Earth!" Venus cornered Princess Serenity as she jumped off the moonbeam and onto her bedroom's balcony.

"I was invited to the Mask, so I attended; besides I had to see Endymion...we're in love," Serenity retorted as she spun around feeling light headed and not caring that she only wore one slipper.

"You can't be serious. Our Kingdoms will never unite as long as Earth see the Moon Kingdom as a ruler."

"Endymion asked me to marry him..."

"And you turned it down...I know, I was there. Now he must be really ticked." She crossed the floor to attend to the Princess.

"I don't know, he seems the stubborn type to me, he's persistent...he kept asking my name and I wouldn't say." She giggled as Venus took down her hair and brushed it. "He likes my hair."

"Sounds like someone else I know, you can be stubborn and persistent too. If he finds out you're the Moon Princess and you've deceived him, who knows how he'll react."

"But I didn't deceive him. I simply didn't say my name."

Venus gave her a grim look and sighed. It was no use, only Mars-the Priestess-could predict what would happen between them. She hoped it was for the better.

It wasn't.

Down on Earth, day had broken and things were rapidly changing.

Endymion felt as if he was a little kid again, excited by an event. With his beloved's glass slipper in his hands, he whistled a happy little tune as he made his way to the throne room, ready to announce to the whole Kingdom his engagement to Princess Serenity.

With rage and jealousy eating at her, Beryl watched as Endymion came closer.

When he was close enough, she stepped from behind a pillar and right into him.

CRASH!

Endymion faltered, the glass slipper went sailing out of his hands and onto the marble tiling.

SMASH!

"Oh I'm sorry Endymion...I was too busy day dreaming. I didn't see you."

"No. It was my fault Beryl. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going..." He looked down at the remains of the slipper. "I'm just excited about finally seeing the Moon Kingdom, I became oblivious to my surroundings."

Bending down, Beryl picked up a piece of the slipper. "With no shoe to return to the Princess, I doubt you'll be allowed to enter her Kingdom...pity." She dropped the piece, making it shatter into more shards.

Disbelief shook Endymion. 'Could Beryl be right? If I don't have something to show my request into the Moon Kingdom is genuine, I won't be able to see her...' Then it came to him. 'Serenity said she loved my roses!'

"Oh but I do Beryl. I have something to offer her..." With that said, he simply walked away. 'My love and roses are all I have to offer her, even if I wasn't a Prince.'

Angry and armed with the information on how to free Queen Metallia, Beryl stormed off in the opposite direction. "You had your chance Endymion; I tried to make you see how much I love you...you treated me like a simple servant and now that Moon brat is going to pay severely for it."

"He wants to marry me!" Serenity burst out to her mother after hearing a denial for the Prince of Earth to visit the Moon Kingdom.

"You deliberately disobeyed me. I told you all access between our two Kingdoms is forbidden... you attended the Mask." Queen Serenity struggled to keep her voice calm. She had never been one to lose her temper with her daughter, but now she was being pushed.

"Mother, you were the one who said I had to choose a Prince to marry. I tried to deny what I feel, but I can't mother. Why can't you see that?"

Queen Serenity sighed, she was fighting a losing battle.

"Queen Serenity please," the King of Earth spoke on the viewing screen. "Isn't it time we stopped this business about forbidden travel and put an end to the feud? After all, if it wasn't for me the love birds would have fallen in love."

"You?" Both Queen and Princess chimmed together.

"Yes. I insisted that Endymion marry Princess Serenity-even before they met-being the stubborn boy he is; he refused, saying he wanted to find his own bride. Who would have know he'd find Princess Serenity on his own and fall in love with her...I was going to announce this all to you earlier, but he wanted the Mask. Now my boy wants to announce his engagement...if you agree..."

Looking hopeful at her mother, Serenity watched her weigh up the pro and con before she gave her answer. "I don't think either of our families will hear the last of it if I say no...so if it's alright with Serenity, Endymion can announce the engagement."

Serenity was happily nodding away; hope for a new era filled her eyes. "Oh thank you mother!"

"A moonbeam will bring him here at Earth's nightfall," Queen Serenity instructed. "It will be touching the lake near your palace."

The picture faded out.

"Finally, we can be ONE Kingdom...whoever thought my daughter and the Prince of Earth can bring peach to both Kingdoms-even I couldn't do that with Endymion's father, I'm proud of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was a frozen desert, but Beryl pushed herself farther, until she came across a ravine. She dropped a bag of supplies at her feet and knelt next to it. Reaching in, she pulled out some yellowed pages torn from a book and a mirror.

"This HAS to work," she hissed to herself. "Metallia, it's time to bring you to Earth."

She picked up the mirror and angled it so the sun reflected from it and into the ravine.

As she read the words from the pages, the mirror began to glow and the ground started to rumble. She was knocked to the ground with a gush of cold wind.

"At last, I'm out of that retched sun!" Came a raspy female voice from below. "Tell me who freed me and you shall be greatly awarded."

"Welcome to Earth Queen Metallia, I-Beryl of the Earth Kingdom freed you from your prison in the sun."

"Earth?" A snide laughter rang out. "The Queen of the white moon's power failed to hold me. After hundreds of years of waiting, I'm finally on Earth!"

Curiosity getting the better of her, Beryl climbed down into the ravine. "You and I have something in common..." she carefully picked her way to the landing. "And that is to rid ourselves of the Moon Kingdom."

"Yes. I don't have my full strength after being locked away for so long; you will do it for me!" A low laughter came out of the darkness. "Now tell me how would you like to be rewarded for being my servant?"

Finally summoning the courage to look upon Metallia, Beryl turned to face the being she had freed. She didn't expect to see only a shadowed figure encased in amber.

Remembering she was standing before a Queen, she knelt and bowed her head.

"The only desire I have is to become royalty and have Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom at my side." She lifted her head. "That retched Moon brat stole him from me."

"You shall have your wish."

Amber liquid flowed from the rocks, surrounding Beryl-transforming her.

"Arise-Queen Beryl-of the Negaverse!"

Beryl stood, catching sight of herself in the mirror she had used earlier. 'A crown, I'm finally wearing a crown!' She touched the 'V' shaped crown with a perfectly centered amythest stone. "Queen...of the...Negaverse?"

"As Queen, no one will dare challenge you; until I am strong enough YOU will conquer Earth and Moon Kingdoms for me!" Metallia laughed. "Now go, find the four Guardians of Earth and persuade them to your side."

"As you wish, my Queen..." She bowed out; knowing she didn't have to look far as the Guardians of Earth protected the Prince. 'With them' she thought, 'I can start an army, turning it against the Kingdom of Earth and then the Moon.'

Facing the rocky wall, Beryl realized she still had one slight problem...her new purple dress was so long and slim-fitting, she couldn't get passed the first boulder.

"Use this..." Queen Metallia instructed as a scepter appeared before Beryl. "It will let you use the power of the Negaverse."

Taking it within her grasp, Queen Beryl looked upward and floated to the surface. "Now the Earth will bow only to me-and soon, so will the Moon Kingdom!"

She laughed.

"I'm so happy mother. Endymion is everything and more that I could have hoped for in a Prince. I just know we're going to be so happy together." Serenity brushed her long pig-tails. "I feel as nothing can come between us." She put down the brush and looked at her mother. "Will the Silver Imperium Crystal pro-long his life too mother or will mine shorten? I want us to be together forever, be it on the moon or Earth."

Queen Serenity struggled with a smile. She didn't know if she was gaining a son or losing a daughter; or what she'd do if her only heir to the Moon Kingdom suddenly moved down to Earth. "Pro-long it of course. Even if you're both on Earth, I'll make sure the Silver Imperium Crystal protects you and Prince Endymion as part of the Silver Millennium family."

Serenity threw her arms around her mother. "Thank you," she couldn't believe she had known Prince Endymion for less than two days and now they were engaged. There was so much she wanted to see and do on Earth, she couldn't wait to spend a lifetime of seeing Earth's beauty with her own eyes.

She didn't care what the future held; as long as she was beside her Prince.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dressed in his Prince attire of black armor, sword and cape, Endymion stood by the lake with roses in his hands. He waited for the moonbeam to take him to see his beloved Princess.

"Now how did she get that blasted thing to work? It's like she walked on water. " He sighed. "I'll soon find out."

An explosion from behind made him jump and turn in its direction. The palace was on fire and in ruins.

"Father!" He yelled, running toward the palace, dropping the roses and reaching for his sword. "Father!"

"Run Endymion, run away...go warn the Moon Kingdom...this Queen Beryl of the Negaverse came from nowhere, your Guardians have fallen to her-she controls them...please save yourself...you're my only heir...be happy..."

He died.

Heeding his father's words, Endymion headed back to the lake, picking a fresh rose for his Princess. Even in such a time, he did not want to see her without a gift-he needed to see her smile once more.

The moonbeam was waiting.

As his feet touched the water, Endymion was lifted and encased in white light. He felt warm and protected.

As quick as a shooting star, he was taken to the Moon Kingdom...he landed just in front of the Moon Palace; where he found himself dressed in a Tuxedo, as if to attend a ball.

"Stop him...he could be a spy..." were the first words Endymion heard as the white light faded.

Guards charged at him in all directions. Instinctively, he went for his sword-only to grab air.

"Wait!" Queen Serenity ordered the guards. "This is Prince Endymion of Earth-Princess Serenity's guest."

The guards nodded and went back to their posts.

"I am sorry Endymion. It has been awhile since we have had guests from Earth, my guards are quick to judge, Serenity is waiting for you with great anticipation."

Startled by Queen Serenity's appearance, Endymion found himself at a loss for words. 'Princess Serenity looks like her mother...how could I have not seen the connection before? I've seen the Queen at my father's Palace many times and yet I did not realize the hairstyle worn looked identical.'

Dropping on one knee, Endymion showed Queen Serenity his respect and loyalty. "This was meant to be a happy occasion with the unity of two Kingdoms, but I came here bearing news from my father. It disturbs me to say that the Kingdom of Earth has fallen to a Queen of something called the Negaverse-she holds great destructive power. It was because of her, my father died." He looked up at Queen Serenity. "I fear she will now try to attack the Moon Kingdom. No one knows where she came from or how she appeared on Earth, but I swear to you that I'll protect this Kingdom."

Shocked, Queen Serenity looked at Earth. "Nothing reaches Earth without my knowledge...this Queen must be from Earth...something's been awakened...something sealed away..." Her blue eyes misted over. "You worry about protecting my daughter-and only her. I'll protect my Kingdom." She hurried away.

Stepping inside the Palace, Endymion was greeted by Sailor Mars. She knelt.

"Good evening Prince Endymion. I am Sailor Mars, one of four Guardians to the Moon Princess. Princess Serenity has been expecting you." She stood tall and proud. "Please follow me."

She lead the way into the ballroom, where a Mask was being held in his honor. "I'm sorry I can not stay, but the Sailor Senshi have been put on full alert." She handed him a white mask. "Please look after her."

Nodding, Endymion went in search for his Princess. She was nowhere to be found. He was getting worried. Finally-after what seemed like an eternity-she descended the stairs.

"Princess," Endymion took Serenity's hand in his. "May I have this dance?"

She nodded and went into his arms.

"Endymion," she whispered to him. "I'm so happy you came..."

He laughed. "How did you know it was me?"

Returning the secretive laugh, Serenity pressed herself close to him. "Only you have those eyes...and such beautiful red roses."

Smiling, he wove the red rose into her hair just has he had done on Earth. "They're now grown especially for you." He spun her outward in time with the music. "This may be our last dance. Earth has been attacked by something known as the Negaverse and I fear it will soon try to destroy the Moon Kingdom."

Serenity suddenly stopped. "Promise me you won't fight. I don't want to lose you."

Endymion shook his head and drew her close. "I can't my love. I promised your mother I will protect you...even if it means my death, I will keep you safe."

Without warning or hesitation, he kissed her for the first time. He watched as her watery blue eyes deepened in color as they fluttered closed and tears slipped down her cheeks. 'So this is what it's like to kiss a vision...' he thought, making it full, passionate and symbolizing true love.

An explosion rocked the Moon Kingdom. The ballroom became filled with screams as panicked people hurried to get out. Fearing for Serenity's safety, Endymion took her by the hand. "It's the Negaverse. Queen Beryl's forces have arrived." He started pulling her toward an exit; taking a wrong turn, he wound up outside and onto a balcony. "You must run and hide."

Serenity put on her brakes. "No Endymion. I don't want to hide, I want to stay with you..."

He looked at her and smiled. "Please Serenity; if you fall, my roses won't grow as beautiful or smell as sweet..."

Femine evil laughter rang out as dark shadows began to take form.

"That's so sweet, it's giving me cavities!" Queen Beryl made her presence known. She stood with her army above the Palace and looked down. "Endymion, give up the Moon Princess and come join me on the winning side-the Negaverse!"

At first, Endymion squinted, trying to see who the Queen was; his eyes widened in disbelief. "YOU! You traitor! I should have known...you always wanted to be a Queen, but I'd never have thought you'd kill my own father to do it...you're nothing but a selfish snake...I never loved you and never will!" Endymion brought up part of his cape, as if to shield the Princess. "I will not let you do to the Moon Kingdom what you did to my father's!"

Beryl laughed again. "Fool! That retched Moon brat has brainwashed you. You can not win against me...now join me or perish with the rest of this insolent Kingdom." She raised her scepter, ready to unleash the power.

"Never!" Endymion hissed as he drew his sword.

Black lightning cracked down, destroying part of the Palace's grounds.

"Jupiter thunder dragon!"

"Mars flame sniper!"

"Mercury aqua rhapsody!"

"Venus rolling heart vibration!"

The attacks fro the Sailor Senshi counter-acted with Queen Beryl's.

"You're all children! Princesses who think your powers are stronger than mine; do you seriously think you can defeat me?" Queen Beryl let out more power from the Negaverse.

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury collapsed as the lightning struck them down.

Breaking free of Endymion's protection, Serenity ran to her Guardians and fell to her knees. "Jupiter...Mars... Mercury... please, don't die! You have to protect the Kingdom...PLEASE!"

'It's now or never!' Beryl thought to herself, she aimed her scepter at the Princess and released more power.

Seeing the event unfold, Endymion ran to his beloved Princess. Without hesitation, he shielded her-taking the full force of the black lightning.

Falling, roses sprayed from his armor; his one last gift to his would-be-Queen...

Unable to turn around quick enough, Serenity screamed: "END-YY-MII-OOOOOOOON!" She knelt there, hugging him. "Please Endymion; don't you leave me too. I love you!"

"I'm sorry Serenity. . .I promised to protect you...I love you too." His head fell to one side as his eyes closed.

Wanting to feel his last breath, Serenity leaned down and pressed her lips against his. They were already growing cold. "I said I want to stay by your side and I meant it..."

Grief stricken, she reached for his sword. 'Poison Rose,' she read the inscription.

She ran it through her.

"PRINCESS!" Venus screamed out as she ran to Princess Serenity.

She pulled out the sword, hoping it wasn't too late. "We must pray to the Moon for its healing abilities. You are our Kingdom's only heir."

It was too late.

"At last, the foolish Princess is dead-by her own hand!" Laughed Beryl as she looked down on the lifeless figures below.

Reaching into her sub-space pocket, Sailor Venus drew out the 'Sailor Senshi sword of protection' and read the prayer inscribed on it. She threw it at Queen Beryl. It struck her down.

"No! It can't be!" She fell to the ground, struggling for air.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Distraught from hearing the news of her daughter's death, Queen Serenity ran to the place where her daughter had fallen.

"No! Serenity...my darling. You were to be protected..."

Sailor Venus knelt before Queen Serenity. "She was. Prince Endymion shielded her from an attack by Queen Beryl. Before I could reach her, she had already taken her own life..." She picked it up. "It's some sort of poisonous stone just like the one meant to be given to Princess Serenity when she became a Sailor Senshi."

"I can't let it end this way..." She took her Silver Imperium Crystal from her crescent moon brooch on her bow and connected it to her crescent moon scepter.

Seeing Queen Serenity with the Silver Imperium Crystal, Queen Beryl used the last of her strength to attack.

Rising to her duty to protect, Sailor Venus stood in front of Queen Serenity, taking the blow. Her lifeless body fell to the ground.

Looking at the destruction and death around her, Queen Serenity held her scepter up high. "I won't let this evil win. I vowed to protect Earth."

Queen Beryl and her army were vanquished.

Falling to her knees, Queen Serenity felt weak and near her own death; the Crystal had taken all of her strength. Struggling, she lifted her scepter once more. "By the power of the moon, Princess Serenity and her Court will be reborn again on Earth, in a time of peace-where she can be happy with Endymion."

The Crystal shimmered as one by one: Serenity, Endymion and her Court were encased in moonlight and taken into the future.

"Luna...Airtimes...you two will be sent into the future...if the Negaverse makes it to Earth once more...you will need to awaken the sleeping Senshi...and my daughter..."

The Crystal encased the two Guardian cats and sent them to the future. Drawing her last breath, her body went limp, dropping the scepter. It shattered as she died.

The Crystal followed the Princess' heart into the future.


	8. Epilogue

Earth: Somewhere in the distant future-Tokyo, Japan.

Crying. She could hear crying. Opening the door to a hospital room, she took a peak then barged in.

"Why are you crying?"

The boy wiped his eyes. "My only friend is going away today."

"Don't cry." She handed him a rose from the bunch she was holding. "Here. My mummy just had a baby boy...I bought these roses for her. Today, I'm going to be a big sister."

"Thanks," the boy smiled.

"My name's Usagi Tsukino. From now on, I'm going to be your friend...what's your name?"

His smile brightened as he jumped down from the bed he had been sitting on. He was a good four inches taller than her.

"Mamoru Chiba."

He hugged her before he ran off with the rose. Usagi felt happy.

The End

Please let me know if you want a sequel to this story i'll be glad to write one. Keep Reading and Reviewing my other stories. See yah MoonPrincess998.


End file.
